vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Kezias
Kezias is a powerful aasimar warrior who used to be a cleric on the surface, but now fights with a huge axe in The Under. Kind and caring, he embodies the values of goddess Lux. Something seems to have happened in his past that besmirched his good name and lead to his exile. He is an ally to the party thanks to his dreams of their good deeds- surely visions sent from his goddess. He and Lucina were instrumental in The Battle at Fellrock. Appearance Kezias is a dark-skinned aasimar with only his golden eyes distinguishing him physically from a human. His black hair and beard are buzzed short. He is tall and very muscular. He almost always wears a warm smile and speaks softly. He wears a white robe with golden trim, and no armor to speak of. He carries an enormous axe- the size of one a troll might wield. Unlike your average brute's axe, however, Kezias' weapon is very ornate. It's carved from black diamond and glows white. Personality Kezias has both a literal and figurative aura about him- the latter being one of kindness. He listens closely when spoken to and responds thoughtfully. He is happy to help anyone in need- especially as directed by his goddess Lux. He is said to have never killed any sentient being, instead favoring mercy in any situation. There are whispers, however, of a silent fury within him that, while rarely displayed, is a force to be feared by any foe. Abilities Once a cleric, Kezias currently lives in The Under and has thus lost his connection with Lux. In his time below, he has trained his body and combat skills instead. While he still has faint access to magic while near the surface, it seems brawn is his new method of overcoming his adversaries. That is, when conflict cannot be avoided altogether. Kezias is easy to like, so it might be said that his greatest strength is his personality. The giant, magic axe is surely a resounding plan B, however. History The Heroes of Fellrock don't know much of Kezias' history. He was once a revered and powerful cleric on the surface, but has since been banished to The Under for some reason. Brilledille mentioned that he had fallen from grace after robbing the poor people of Golden Pike blind. A member of the Black Cloud antagonized him about this, and after quite a bit of prodding was attacked. Kezias promptly healed the man he'd injured. When the time came, Kezias and Lucina aided in The Battle at Fellrock, destroying many of Relzrureos's underground forces. He briefly came up onto the surface to help destroy the queen parasite. At Current Kezias still lives in The Under. He and Lucina seem to be close friends. His personal goals are not currently known to the party. Relationship with the Party Kezias was drawn to The Heroes of Fellrock by visions of them in his dreams. Lux has often directed Kezias in this manner throughout his life. Because of this, he inherently trusts the party despite the questionable morals they display at times. He escorted the party from Under-Bristol to an area near Nordrake, and remained in touch with them via a Sending Stone they gave him. He appeared at the end of The Battle at Fellrock and helped destroy the queen parasite. Since this battle, he has returned his Sending Stone to the party and bid them farewell for now.